Question: Simplify the expression. $4t(-3t-1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4t}$ $ = ({4t} \times -3t) + ({4t} \times -1)$ $ = (-12t^{2}) + (-4t)$ $ = -12t^{2} - 4t$